Pyron
Summary Pyron is an ancient cosmic being belonging to the Darkstalkers universe. Born from the planet Hellstorm, he evolved into a cosmic being of pure energy and power. With this new form, Pyron searched the universe, to other stars and galaxies in search of planets to drain. One world that gained his attention was Earth. Pyron created his own loyal robot follows called Huitzil Robots. These machines were to kill the dinosaurs and monitor Earth's development and notify their creator when it had populated with beings worthy to be devoured. Pyron then left the planet to develop while searching for other planets to consume. Countless other planets and species were said to be devoured by Pyron but Earth was planned to be the most delicious. 65 million years later Pyron is seen in space talking to one of his Huitzil Robots which informs that Earth is ripened and beings worthy to be consumed. Powers and Stats Tier: High 5-A | 3-C Name: Pyron, Lord of the Living Flame Origin: Darkstalkers Gender: Unknown, but referred to as a male Age: Over 200 million years Classification: Alien, Cosmic Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Up to Type 7), Genius Intelligence, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration (Can become bigger than Planets/Stars/Solar Systems), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Heat Generation, Cosmic Awareness, Transmutation, Gravity Manipulation (After assimilating Planets into himself he adds them to his own orbital path of 400,000 Light Years, he controls his own private galaxy), Resistance to Heat, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Dwarf Star level (He can casually wear planets as rings and even in his 'humanoid' form can destroy a planet with ease. Stronger than Depowered Demitri) | Galaxy level (Holds and controls an orbital path of 400,000 lightyears, twice the size of the Milky Way) Speed: Massively FTL+ (He is superior to Huitzil and can casually fire flaming, sun-like spheres that can circle around the planet many times in a matter of seconds) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class Y | Galactic Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class | Galactic Durability: Dwarf Star level (Tanked hits from Demitri) | Galaxy level (So large that he holds and controls an orbital path of 400,000 lightyears) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Planetary with his abilities. | Galactic via sheer size. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius (Created an army of complex machines) Weaknesses: Pyron is made of pure energy and can be absorbed, he is quite overconfident and often limits his power and form on purpose to enjoy fighting, and is vulnerable to Soul Manipulation. Key: Mortal Form | True Form Feats: '''https://www.reddit.com/r/respectthreads/comments/574p4a/respect_pyron_lord_of_the_living_flame/ Gallery File:MortalPyron.png Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Darkstalkers Category:Game Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Humans Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Giants Category:Energy Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Immortals Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Large Sized Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3